The present invention is directed to transducer, or sensor, simulators primarily for use in testing process monitoring systems.
Many types of monitoring installations are composed of one or more condition transducers, or sensors, and a system for monitoring the transducer output to provide desired information. There is frequently a need to test such a monitoring system with the transducers removed but based on the input signals which would be applied to the transducers during normal operation of the installation.
In more general terms, there are many testing procedures which require, or would be aided by, components which can be adapted to simulate a variety of transducers. For example, there is a need for components which can simulate current transmitters, devices, such as thermocouples, which produce a voltage signal, and resistance temperature detectors.
It is common practice to simulate field mounted resistance temperature detectors (RTDs) by potentiometers. This requires human interaction with the test equipment, thereby constituting an obstacle to automation of the testing process.